Quero um amor Diferente
by Line-chan Kaokamy
Summary: Aquela pessoa que está ao seu lado, pode ser quem você mais ama. SangMirok.InuKag.


**Queridos leitores, espero que apreciem essa fic, que eu me esforcei muita pra faze-la.**

**Boa leitura:D

* * *

**

**1°Capitulo: Brigas e Brigas.**

A noite estava linda. Céu cheio de estrelas, e uma lua maravilhosa um "clima muito romântico" isso é o que uma certa adolescente chamada Kagome Higurashi pensava.

-Como eu queria que estive-se aqui...-falou com a carinha triste, se abraçando por causa do frio.

Olhou a lua pela a ultima vez e fez um pedido. Uma lagrima correu o face dela, uma lagrima solitaria Fechou a janela ainda com olhos fechados, e foi em direção a cama. Amanhã dia de escola.

* * *

Um olhar quase igual ao de Kagome olhava as estrelas e a lua, aquele olhar de amor, sofrimento, carencia. Olhos com determinação a conseguir aquilo que tanto quer. 

-Preciso de você... -disse num tom de voz carinhoso.

Era apenas essa pensamento que tinha da cabeça de Inuyasha, sentir o calor do corpo que ele tanto deseja, olhar aqueles olhos, cor de chocolate que ele poderia até dormi. Beijar os lábios da sua amada, como se fosse o ultimo dia das suas vidas. Ele esqueceria de tudo, tudo que está a sua volta.  
A unica coisa que ele quer agora e mostrar a ela que o lugar dela e nos seus braços.

-Ainda olhando o ceu... Inuyasha.

-Queria pensar um pouco... Sango..

-Você pensando!??! alguma coisa está errada.-falou dando risinhos.

-Engraçadinha.-Começou a se aproximar de sango.

-Inuyasha, falando serio, o que você tem!?

-Porque eu teria alguma coisa?!

-Fala serio inuyasha, sou sua amiga desde quando eramos crianças... lembra!?!? se vc ta feliz eu tambem estou, se vc estiver triste eu tambem fico...

-Então fico rico!

Brincou inuyasha, mais acabou apanhando de Sango, que não gosto nenhum pouquinho da brincadeira.

-Inuyasha e serio!!

-Ta bom... parei...

-Então me conta o que vc tem!?

-Sango.. e meio complicado... mais não é nada que você precisa se preocupar-Falou de cabeça baixa.

-Então diga isso nos meus olhos Inuyasha

-Sango...-Levantando a cabeça.

Sango estava cheia de lagrimas nos olhos, Inuyasha odeia ver mulheres chorando, principalmente se essa mulher for a sua melhor amiga.  
Num impulso Inuyasha a abraçou.

-Não chore... por favor...

-E a Kagome-chan... não eh!?-Disse ainda abraçados

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, como ela sabia!?!!? serà que está tão obviu assim, se está, pq ELA não disse nada, será que ela não sente o mesmo!?

-Inu... acho que o que você deve fazer e se declarar pra ela. E se ela sentir o mesmo por vc!-Se desfazendo do abraço.

-E se ela não sentir

-Você nunca vai saber se não tentar!

-humf...

Inuyasha ficou com raiva, odiava quando os outros tinham razão.

-Sabe inuyasha-disse se levantando indo em direção a janela-não sou uma experiente em amor, afinal... amor não explicação.  
mais... pra mim existe apenas 2 tipos de amor-fez uma pausa e começou a olhar a lua-o amor correspondido, sabe, aquele que tem a mesma ardência, aquele que você tem certeza que ninguem te separar vocês... vão enfrentar tudo juntos...-fez mais uma pausa, agora abaixando o olhar-mais tem aquele amor não correspondido, mais mesmo assim se essa pessoa sabe que você existe e te leva a serio... isso já faz você sentir completo sabe!?... sabe que podera sempre contar com ela...

Inuyasha baixou olhar, sabia que o que Sango dizia era verdade, gostava de Kagome, mais tinha medo, de ela o achar diferente. Tinha medo de contar a ela porque quem sabe qual seria a sua reação...

-Nós so queremos aquilo que não podemos ter...-falou num tom de voz tão baixo que Sango não pode ouvir.

* * *

Dispertador 

-Ai... ninguem merece-disse kagome quase chorando

-Kagome, acorde querida!

A garota apenas reclama do barulho insurpotavel que sai de um pequeno objeto, e bati com violência no dispertado fazendo com que ele va direto para o chão se dispedasando mais mesmo ele todo quebrado, ele continua a tocar.

-A qual ehh!?- kagome se levanta com raiva e pega seu sapato plataforma que ganho do seu avô do natal, jurou que nunca iria usa-lo, ela não era tão baixinha assim.-Experimento isso seu bicho atormentador.-Começou a pular em cima do pobre-Vamos! toque agora! eu duvido!Ha-ha-ha-ha -uma risada maligna- Gostou disso!?dispertador dos infernos-e com isso deu um chute que ele voou em direção a parede e ficou todo esmigalhado.-Finalmente...-voltou para cama tentando relaxar um pouco

-Vamos querida levante-Dona Higurashi disse ja adentrando no quarto, mais se deparou com o despertador todo quebrado-Kagome! ceus o que você fez?!

-Ele não me deixa dormi, me despertou justo na melhor parte do meu sonho!!-kagome pegou o travisseiro e

-Deve ser por isso que ele se chama 'despertador', vamos levante! vai se atrasar!-diz já saindo do quarto.

-ai... ninguem merece...

Depois de 15 minutos, Kagome se apronta pra ir pra escola. Entra na cozinha dando bom dia a todos, toda café super rapido, depois saí correndo, queria encontrar com os seus amigos. Todos pegam o mesmo caminho,  
assim vão todos juntos. Kagome desse as escadas do templo correndo, quando ela vai vira a esquina, lugar onde sempre se encontram com os amigos pra irem juntos, kagome acaba esbarrando em alguém.

-Nossa... bom dia pra você também-disse num tom irônico

-Bom dia... Inuyasha..

Ele estende sua mão para ajudar a lenvanta-la, Kagome aceita e cora repentinamente.

-Olha por onde anda na proxima vez!

-Inuyasha! Não acordei muito bem hoje não me venha com as suas ignorancias hoje que não estou afim de ouvi-las.

-E o que você vai fazer!? magricela azeda!

-O que!? seu cara de cachorro!!

-Humana patetica!

-Hanyou patetico!

-Idiota!

-Burro!

Duas pessoas que estavam presentes no local apenas assistem a cena que se repete sempre quando os dois se encontram.

-Já começaram... ainda é cedo...-miroku falou bocejando de sono.

-Não conheço eles!!

-Mais me conhece né Sangozinha..-Disse mirku com olhar malicioso

-Saí daqui seu tarado!!-Dando um tapão em miroku chamando a atenção dos dois que estavam até agora brigando

-Miroku!! ta dando em cima da Sango de novo!? não e pra menos... deve ter aprendido com o Inuyasha claro!!

-E isso ai miroku vc num aprende não... espera ai.. O QUE VC QUIS DIZER COM ISSO BRUXA?!

-QUEM VC TA CHAMANDO DE BRUXA!?!? sei muito bem que e vc que ensina essas coisas pro miroku!! seu pevertido!!

-Claro que não!! ele nasceu assim!! a mãe dele disse na ultima vez que eu fui na casa desse paspalho, quando nasceu a primeira coisa que fez foi ficar apertando os peitos da enfermeira que o levava para bersario!

-Me poupe inuyasha, essa e a desculpa mais idiota que eu ja ouvi!! seu inutil... num sabe nem dar uma desculpa direito!!

-E verdade!! ele nem quis lagar a enfermeira, a primeira palavra dele foi 'seios grandes'

-Da lincença... ainda estou aqui...- uma gota desceu da sua cabeça!!

Sango não parava de rir.

-Até parece!!

-Bem!! Num preciso provar nada pra vc mesmo besta!!

-TA BOM JA CHEGA!!!- sango gritou depois que se recuperou do ataque de risos.

-Muito!! Muitoooooo obrigado inuyasha!!

-Tava mentindo!?

-Não! mais essa não e a questão!!

-Então qual eh a questão!!

-Você me envergonhou na frente da sangozinha e da Senhorita Kagome!!

-Seu filme ja estava queimado de qualquer jeito!

-Num se preocupe Miroku sei que a influência foi toda do inuyasha!

-Eu ja esperava!!-sango concordo sabendo que o amigo teria um ataque.

-O q-

Inuyasha não pode termina de falar, pois o sino da escola acabou de tocar, tiveram que sair todos correndo!

-Parabéns bruxa! eu vou me atrasar!

-Problema seu! -Kagome deu de ombros e saiu correndo na frente de todos.

-Ja vão começar, mesmo estando atrasados!

-Sangozinha sobre aquilo que o inuyasha disse ainda pouco... quero que saiba que foi tudo uma fase... ja passou!!-Disse passando a mão em um lugar proibido.

-Eu acho que essa fase ainda continua!!

Sango coloca o pé na frente de miroku fazendo com que ele vá de cara no chão.

-O que foi que fiz...?!

-Tarado!

Sango da de ombros e saí correndo. Inuyasha corre mais rápido e fica do lado de kagome.

-Chego primeiro que você bruxa!-Inuyasha saí correndo passando a frente de Kagome.

-Seu desprovido de inteligência!- Saí correndo e consegui ficar do lado dele.

Chegaram na escola, os corredores estavam quase sem ninguem, as pessoas que tinham estão uma correndo em direção a sua sala. Kagome, inuyasha e sango que chega logo depois deles,  
chegam muito ofegantes. Miroku que tinha sido derrubado por Sango, vinha meio tonto por causa da batida

-se-

-Estão atrasados! De novo...

-Desculpe Kagura-sama, teve um contra-tempo no caminho

-Pra todos vocês!?

-Err...hmm..-

Kagome não pode termina sua fala, foi interrompida por Miroku que ainda tonto, não viu a parede e foi ao seu encontro.

-Por deus!! Miroku você esta bem!? -sango diz com um olhar de preocupada, indo correndo socorre-lo.

-Miroku seu idiota!-Inuyasha disse indo ajudar o amigo.

-Como eh que vc não viu a parede!?-kagome perguntou. "Como alguem pode ser tão idota..."

-cof-cof-Kagura toce chamar atenção daqueles 'delinquentes' como ele os intendificava- bem... senhor inuyasha, leve esse paspalho para a enfermaria...

-Sim Kagura-sama... vamos miroku-Inuyasha obeceu apoiando o amigo nos ombros.

-O Sangozinha num precisa se preocupar...-Miroku começar a alisar o rosto de inuyasha

-Miroku seu idiota! sou eu Inuyasha! pare com isso seu tarado!

-Ai Sangozinha... num se estresse...

-A pancada piorou seu estado mental...

Assim inuyasha segue em direção a enfermaria.

-E vocês duas, pra sala, agora!!

-Sim!-Falam as duas ao mesmo tempo! ainda confusas pela a cena que acabara de ver...

Kagome e Sango seguem até a sua sala. Chegando lá, uma encara a outra.

-Joken Po!

-YEAHHH!!! GANHEI!! GANHEI!! lálálá... papel ganha da pedra!!

-Sango... vc sempre ganha... eu abri a porta da ultima vez...

-Kagome não seja uma má perdedora e abri a porta logo.

Kagome sem poder protestar, da um suspiro cansado. Depois respira o mais fundo possivel e abri a porta.

-Desculpe o atraso Kaede-sensei!

-Kagome... vc não eh novidade...

-Co..como que eh!?-Desce um gota.

-Mais você Sango... que decepção... acho que está passando muito tempo com a senhorita Higurashi.

-Desculpe Kaede-sensei... mais não foi culpa da Kagome-sango tenta proteger amiga.

-Ah... tudo bem.. sentem-se logo e abram da página 168 do livro de História.

Kagome e Sango sem questionar vão endireção aos seus lugares, kagome senta do lado da janela e Sango sendo umas das meninas mais inteligente da sala senta na primeira carteira na mesma fila de Kagome. "Tudo culpa do inuyasha..." pensa kagome, olhando pros carros que passavam na frente de sua escola, esquecendo tudo a sua volta "Ainda sou culpada pela a Sango ter chegado atrasada..." da um outro suspiro cansado "Porque ele faz meu coração bater rápido assim...". Kagome fecha os olhos por um minuto e não ouvi mais nada.

-Senhorita Higurashi!

Kagome da um pulo na cadeira.

-Si... sim...

-Me diga os principais objetivos de Adolf Hitler!?

-Er...

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Oiiii pessoal!!! estão gostando!? Essa parte da kagome na sala foi mais ou menos assim meu primeiro dia do ano passado! ahauhauahuahuahuahuahau Desculpem mais num sei escrever "Joken Po" acho que eh assim xD Pra quem num sabe (se houver alguem) jokem po e a quando brincamos de: pedra, papel e tesoura!  
Acho melhor que par ou impar xDD**

**Espero mesmo que gostem dessa fic! Sei que ta pequeninho... logo posto o proximo capitulo!  
Comentem bjuss...**


End file.
